


the glory days (they're gone for good)

by protegostark (aaeiilnn)



Series: all that i love (all that i need) [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Death Eater Loki, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Kinda, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Muggle Tony Stark, Protective Loki (Marvel), Regulus Black cameo, Tony Stark is Confused, but hes defecting tho cmon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22632097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaeiilnn/pseuds/protegostark
Summary: "Magic isn't real. It's just—""Science you haven't understood. I know that's what you believe, but Anthony… I need you to trust me.""And I do. But I don't understand what you're telling me to—""I just need you to be safe."Prompts:HPQuoteBingo : I am not worried, Harry. I am with you.SuperpowersBingo : Forcefields
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: all that i love (all that i need) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623931
Comments: 11
Kudos: 88





	the glory days (they're gone for good)

**Author's Note:**

> second one! i wrote this instead of studying but thats not really surprising  
> i honestly love frostiron so much and i hope you do too ❤️ (but honestly, in this house, we support all ships that gives Tony Stark the happiness he deserves) ((Tony × Happiness for the win)) 
> 
> Enjoy the story! 
> 
> title from: show stopping number by team starkid
> 
> Prompts:  
> HPQuoteBingo : I am not worried, Harry. I am with you.  
> SuperpowersBingo : Forcefields

There is a village situated in the middle of what seems like nowhere that brings such peace and quiet. The nearest neighboring house was a few minutes away, so each family had a lot of space to do their own sort of thing. For the Stark residence, it was a huge collection of roses. In the years that they spent living in that house, Maria Stark had grown a beautiful bed of roses in their garden. She was always proud to say that she didn't hire any gardener and did all the work herself. So when, unfortunately, a car accident had taken both Howard and Maria away, the flowers had gone with her as well. No traces of it was left behind, and what could only be seen now was a plain grass-covered garden — well-maintained by whoever was hired to do so every weekend. 

Today is Monday. The grass was freshly trimmed, and the peace and quiet is being disturbed by sudden loud noises from experiments being done on the said plain grass-covered garden. While the drive on the way was somewhat manageable with the music, waiting in his old house was just so _boring_ without anything to do. 

Since the Starks were in a successful business (particularly Howard and, later on, Tony), they had owned several other houses and moved places easily. But they never did give up this original space and would return to it quite often when they were still complete, just to get away from the busy lives that they have. Now, it was only Tony who would drop by once in a while to catch up with a very good friend who lives in the nearest house, so there really wasn't much in that place anymore that could hold his attention. 

But, of course, he brought some of his ongoing projects in the back of his car. So, when Loki proved to be late for reasons still unknown, he busied himself with science things. Hence, the loud noises in the garden with things flying up into the air then crashing back down. 

There was a loud _pop_. It was a different kind from the beautiful mess he was creating in front of him, and it sounded like it was coming from somewhere else. He turned and found Loki approaching him. 

Loki is wearing a black suit with hints of his signature green scattered about, making Tony feel incredibly underdressed in his casual clothes, but he didn't care. There's really no sense of embarassment now between the two close friends who met each other at age 7 in the playground when they both coincidentally escaped their houses in the middle of the night. 

(There was a bit of pushing around to take the one good swing, but it was settled quickly after that one good swing broke and they fell into fits of laughter. _Oh, the glory days_.)

The first thing that came to Tony's mind when he saw Loki was _what made that noise?_ closely followed by _I can't see his iconic car, did he just walk here?_ ending with _what's wrong?_. 

And he was barely able to voice the last one out when it registered that Loki had been running to him and had grabbed his wrist, rushing into the house with him. 

"What's wrong?" Tony repeated. "What's happening?" He tried to keep the panic out of his tone, but he had never seen Loki like this.

Loki's green eyes were wide with panic, fear, and hints of determination. His hand was slightly trembling and it seems like he doesn't realize he's doing it. His hair, usually styled to its best, looked like he was constantly running his hands through it without a thought. Quick breaths, pale, constantly looking through the windows and locking every opening—

He was being chased. Or at least, running away from something. 

A quick glance through the window showed Tony nothing of importance, but he just knew that something was coming. He placed his hands on Loki's cheeks and firmly turned his head to look at him. 

"Tell me what's happening." He demanded when he, finally, had all of Loki's attention. 

Loki breathed out and took Tony's hands in his, holding them tightly. "Some… people, really bad people, might have found out about you. And I don't… They might try to go after you and—" 

"I'm not a child, Loki." Tony shook their hands to emphasize his point, but did not let go. "Tell me who these 'bad people' are. We can get through this—"

"No, it's not—" 

"— and I don't think there's much people on this earth that doesn't know my name anyway, so I don't care if they 'found out about me'. So what if they do? I mean—

"Anthony, _please_ listen. It's not that simple—" 

"—what is this? They just chased you down here? On foot? Are they close? I don't—" 

"I apparated!" Loki exclaimed, his voice raising over Tony's. 

Tony paused, which Loki took as an opportunity to look through the windows again. He suddenly brought out what looked like a stick of some sorts and waving it around like a magician doing tricks. 

" _Apparated_?" Tony repeated carefully, watching the other's movements and the flashes and wisps of light pouring out from the end of the stick. 

"Yes, it's magic, like teleporting. I'm doing magic right now, the people chasing after us have magic. _Surprise, I'm a wizard!_ I really didn't think that this is how it would go, but I don't have time to go into detail about it all. Please, Anthony, I need you to stop and just listen to what I ask of you." He replied, never stopping with the ( ~~wand?~~ ) movements as he walked around the house and set more ( ~~spells? enchantments?~~ ) wisps of light through the window. 

"Magic isn't real. It's just—" 

"Science you haven't understood. I know that's what you believe, but Anthony…" Loki sighed, pausing in his actions and moving to stand in front of Tony again. "I need you to trust me."

"And I do. But I don't understand what you're telling me to—" 

"I just need you to be safe," Loki pleaded. He placed both hands on Tony's shoulders and looked him in the eyes. "Stay in this house, and stay safe. There's no guarantee that they know about you, but, if they do, I need you to be safe."

Tony was distracted when Loki's sleeves inched up his arm. "When did you get a tattoo?" 

The response was instantaneous. Loki flinched and stepped back, pulling the sleeve down his left arm and covering up hints of what seemed to be like a snake tattoo. "It's a mistake, a terrible one."

"I don't think it's that bad—" 

"No, it is." And the topic was dropped as Loki moved to the fireplace that was unused for years until now when he pointed the stick at it, muttered something, and the little firewood left caught on fire. He reached into his suit and threw what looked like ashes into it before calling a name. 

"Are you... casting a spell?" 

Loki looked back at him. "No, I'm calling someone."

"Loki!" A face formed through the fire, an image Tony would never forget, and called out. "You're not completely in the clear yet, but the attention has been turned elsewhere and it looks like it's turning out to be a false alarm on your end. Anyway, I've found something important. We were right. It is a horcrux, and I know where it is."

"Then I'll see you in a while, Regulus. At the usual place."

The face nodded before disappearing. 

"What just happened?"

Loki took a deep breath before facing Tony again. "I've set up the strongest shields I can put up around here, plus you have your weapons which they won't expect. There's nothing for you to worry about now."

"I'm not worried, Loki," Tony said softly. "I'm with you, aren't I?" 

Loki closed his eyes at the words, then opened them to show his green eyes filled with exhaustion and pain. He stepped closer and leaned in, pressing the lightest kiss on Tony's lips before moving away. 

Tony was in a daze. Everything seemed to be happening all at once. 

"I'm glad you have faith in me, Anthony. But I'm afraid there's something I must take care of."

"Hold up a sec. You… tell me that there's magic—" 

"Yes."

"— and that there's people who are hunting me down —" 

"That's not yet guaranteed. You might be safe. I'm just taking precautionary measures."

"— then you kiss me —" 

"I may have been wanting to for a while, now. Years, actually."

"— now, you're leaving?" 

Loki looked down. "This... thing I have to do can possibly change everything. I need to do this." Then he began to walk to the door. 

"You're leaving _now_?" Tony asked incredulously, following him. 

"Thor would be here tomorrow morning whether things go well or not. Just follow him, he'll know what to do."

"What do you mean ' _things go well or not_ '? Loki!" Tony grabbed his arm and forced Loki to look at him. "You're coming back, right?" 

Loki sent him a small smile. "I will do my best."

"You better." Tony looked at him, still overwhelmed with all that's happening. "You better come back, Loki. Because right now, you owe me a proper kiss and a damn good explanation of everything that's going on!"

Loki's smile grew slightly, but he only nodded before walking to the door and closing it behind him. A small _pop!_ had sounded and, when Tony opened the door again, he was nowhere to be found. 

He dropped down to the floor, suddenly drained and exhausted, still a bit confused and overwhelmed, looking out at the place where there used to be his mother's garden and seeing a slight reflection of what looks like the forcefields Loki had set up. 

"Please come back." He whispered to the air, praying to whatever he could and whoever would listen.

And it was the first time that the village, with the wide spaces and the houses far apart, felt more lonely and isolated than peaceful and quiet. 

**Author's Note:**

> waah i wrote this up quickly and im not completely satisfied but i dont know how to make their background story (aka how close of a relationship they have) more emphasized without writing a lot,,, i gotta work on that


End file.
